phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Francis Monogram
Major Francis Monogram or, as he likes to be known, simply Major Monogram (due to the fact that people often tease him about his first name) is Agent P's commanding officer, and gives him his mission in each episode (except for "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted', where there isn't a subplot with Perry, but he is still shown doing his job at the end, and "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", where there isn't a Perry/Doofenshmirtz subplot, but it is replaced by the Pinky/Poofenplotz subplot). Helping him transmit his daily messages and do general things around the Agency is his intern, Carl. Early Life When Francis Monogram was five years old, he wanted a pony for Christmas. He was, however, not given this wish. This causes Major Monogram to have a grudge against Santa Claus, which he carries all through his life. ("I, Brobot") At a young age, he was forced to attend a place known only as "The Academy", which he later recalls as a painful memory. He recalls a conversation on the matter in which he told his supposed "daddy" that he did not want to go, but was sternly informed by that person that he was not Francis' father and the matter was settled. ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!") Present Life Major Monogram currently holds the title Major and is head of his branch of the O.W.C.A., a secret, all-animal organization that fights crime and evil. He transmits messages to Perry the Platypus (and more than likely other agents as well) as Carl, his scrawny, redheaded intern, films it. An interesting quirk he has is that he almost never wears pants as he briefs Perry the Platypus, though he does when he is on the field or in public ("I Scream, You Scream"), ("Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)"). This appears to be because of the importance of professionalism and general avoidance of potentially embarassing situations. When he transmits messages to Agent P, he is wearing a wig. He is bald ("Unfair Science Fair" and "Perry Lays an Egg"). His mustache is also fake; he was seen trying out different fake mustache styles in "I Was a Middle Aged Robot" He also has a unibrow, which has resulted in Heinz Doofenshmirtz nicknaming him "Major Monobrow" ("Spa Day", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You"). Recently, his old age has been getting to him. A great example can be the simple fact of his back going out, causing him to be unable to brief Agent P for the day. His intern, Carl, had to do it for him ("The Flying Fishmonger"). Major Monogram has mentioned having gold teeth and a copper spleen, 35% metal ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). Future (Alternate Reality) Sometime in the future before 2029, Major Monogram signed an oath with Dr. Doofenshmirtz. He looks very old, with a long white beard. His unibrow is still gray, and still has his mustache. He still has his job ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo"). Relationships Carl the Intern Monogram and Carl have an interesting relationship. Carl seems to look up to him, and Monogram often acts superior. He once made Carl sit in a corner, and he belittles Carl quite regularly. However, on one occasion, when Carl won a bet, Monogram was forced to give him a massage, among other things. Monogram does things around Carl, like not wearing trousers while on camera, or wearing a clown outfit, that he feels embarrassed doing around other people, including Agent P. At Christmas, when Carl got Monogram a framed picture of them both, Monogram gave Carl a signed picture of himself with 'To whom it may concern' written on it. Major Monogram and Carl have somewhat of a parent-child relationship. They went shopping together in "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)", with Carl sitting in the child's seat of the shopping cart. In "The Beak", when they were forced to go undercover, Major Monogram dressed as a woman and pushed Carl (wearing a diaper) around in a baby stroller. Once, when Monogram forgot that it was Passive-Aggressive Relationship Day, Carl displayed that the two had a passive-aggressive relationship, saying "It's okay, you probably weren't going to get me anything anyway..." Perry the Platypus Monogram seems to think a lot of Perry. He is very formal with him and has always called him Agent P when others call him Perry. However, sometimes he calls him Perry ("Phineas and Ferb-Busters!") He thinks of Agent P as the Agency's best agent. In "Cheer Up, Candace", he stated that Agent P was "nothing less but the best in his field". Also in "Cheer Up, Candace", he felt terrible, even cried slightly, when he was under the impression that Agent P had gone rogue. He sometimes believes he is too rough on Agent P, though perhaps only because Carl misled him to think so ("Thaddeus and Thor"). Monogram and Carl enjoy playing pranks on Perry. In "Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C.", they played a prank on him that involved Agent P dressing up as a magpie when going to his lair. Also, in "Jerk de Soleil", Agent P showed up for his mission in a ridiculous circus outfit that Phineas had dressed him in. Major Monogram laughed at him and, when he tried to leave while he still had a shred of dignity left, tricked him into turning around so he could take a picture to send to Carl. Rest of the O.W.C.A. agents Not much is known about his relationship with them, as we only see him debriefing Perry the Platypus, and he has never been shown having a direct conversation with any of them (except for Agent W). At one point, he wonders why all the agents are animals. He was known to have two non-animal agents N.O.R.M {fired} and Planty The Potted Plant {fate unknown}. Heinz Doofenshmirtz Monogram and Doofenshmirtz participated in a radio interview to promote the release of the soundtrack and hosted a music clip show. Though fairly friendly most of the time, the two do poke fun at one another a lot, especially when Doofenshmirtz finds out Monogram's first name. ("2009 Radio Disney premiere", "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown") They do seem to know a lot about each other, as Dr Doofenshmirtz knows Monogram's phone number ("Hide and Seek"). Doofenshmirtz has even nicknamed Major Monogram "Monobrow" because of his uni-brow.("Spa Day") Monogram also makes an appearance in the first episode of the Phineas and Ferb Podcast on iTunes, appearing with Doofenshmirtz, Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, speaking about what's coming up for the Christmas special. Mrs. Monogram Major Monogram is married and goes on date nights with his wife. His wife's name has not yet been identified ("Chez Platypus," "The Ballad of Badbeard"). However, during a briefing for a joint mission in London, Monogram flirted with Inspector Initials. ("Elementary, My Dear Stacy") Background Information *He eats blood sausage. ("Are You My Mummy?") *He enjoys "taco night" enough to justify going home early. ("Got Game?") *He once took a trip to Las Vegas. ("Don't Even Blink") *He wears a wig. ("Unfair Science Fair" and "Perry Lays an Egg") *He is shown frozen in "It's About Time!". It is never explained why he was frozen in that episode, but it is possible Dr. Doofenshmirtz had done it, because in that episode he made a "Freeze-inator ray". How he was un-frozen was not shown. *He mentions having a slide-waxing guy ("Raging Bully" and "Got Game?"). *He mentions having a cousin, who is married. ("The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein") *His first name Francis was revealed in "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown". *"Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown" is Major Monogram's largest role alongside Dr. Doofenshmirtz. *He has a series of fake mustaches. ("I Was a Middle Aged Robot") *He called Agent P "Perry" only twice ("Toy to the World" and "Phineas and Ferb-Busters!") *He is shown without his pants. ("Run Away Runway" and "Ready for the Bettys"). *He has sent Carl on three missions. They were in ("Swiss Family Phineas", "I Was a Middle Aged Robot" and "Undercover Carl"). *He has, so far, sang five songs: And the Animals Go, Doof 'N' Puss Theme Song, The Twelve Days of Christmas, We Wish You A Merry Christmas and Perry Saves Christmas. *He made a cameo in "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted", "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)" and "Wizard of Odd". *"Undercover Carl" is the first episode that Major Monogram interacts with Phineas and Ferb. (Their brief meeting in "Ready for the Bettys" doesn't count.) *"Hail Doofania!" and "What Do It Do?" are the only episodes where Major Monogram does not interact with Perry. *He has a Agency Sauna, which must be used at least once a month ("She's the Mayor"). *The only episodes he did not appear in were "Isabella and the Temple of Sap" (which focused on Isabella, The Fireside Girls and Pinky instead of Phineas, Ferb and Perry), "The Flying Fishmonger" (except for his arm) and "Nerds of a Feather" (where he does not appear as himself, instead he plays Rick, a robot). *He is 35% metal, including gold teeth and a copper spleen. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") *He likes the Dr. Coconut song. (said on the Take Over with Ernie D. on Radio Disney). *Apparently, Monogram has a side to himself that wants to sing, which he tries to keep under wraps. ("Split Personality"). Category:Characters Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Agents Category:Adults Category:The Agency Category:Males